What if
by KKEntertainmentfanfictionpage
Summary: A set of what stories for Super Sentai each set in an alternate universe.
1. What if Sid lived

**A/N This will be a series of alternate universe stories show what would happen if something was different.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

"_It's all my fault, everything, if only I could go back and stop it from happening, but I can't, why did it have to happen, why?!_" Sid Bamick looked up as the scientist Zaien was about cut open his head.

**One year earlier**

**Sid Pov**

Me and Joe were both hiding from Zangyack soldiers, we betrayed them, Joe could never have killed those innocent children.

"We should split up here." I told Joe while looking out for Sugoumin.

"But…" Interrupted Joe.

"Now that we've defied Zangyack, it will be hard to shake them off." I then turned to Joe, "But as members of this galaxy, we have chosen the correct path. As long as we survive, we'll surely meet again somewhere in this galaxy.

"Sempai…"

"Farewell."

I ran off to and so did Joe, but I ran into a group of Sugoumin, I thought I was done for, but Joe, he decided to help me, he ran and fought off the Sugomin and helped me up, we ran away as fast as we could. The Sugomin and a group of Goumin chased us until we were outside, that is when he appeared. Captain Marvellous. The Zangyack had knocked us down, both of us thought we were going to die, but then, a pirate Captain walked in and saved us both, he shot down the Zangyack like they were nothing.

"What a sight to see between fellow Zangyack members." He said, he then hands both of us our swords. "I lend you two a hand."

"A space pirate?" Joe says.

"You won't get any money out of saving us you know." I said.

"Don't want that." He said, "What I want… is you two." He then started shooting at the Goumin, and we both cut them down one by one.

The three of us, managed to take down a group of Zangyack soldiers. It was unbelievable.

Once we had defeated them all, the pirate walked up to us, "I like your ability with a sword, and that look in both your eyes."

Joe then shows him the collar on his neck, "You'll probably change your mind when you take a look at my neck."

"It's an emitter." I say.

"They'll always follow after me."

"If you tried to take it off, it would emit a shock that would kill him, and maybe even you."

The pirate just grabs it.

"What are you going to do?!"

"You better hold on." The pirate says.

"Are you stupid or something?!"

I tried to stop him but the pirate had already pulled it off, the shock even electrocuted me because of how close I was. We all fell to the ground. We lay there for a few minutes until the pirate then spoke.

"I have a dream, to find the greatest treasure in the universe, and I want to take you guys on that trip… to make that dream come true."

"I'll follow you." Joe says. "Until your dream is completed."

I nodded, to be honest the pirate was crazy, risking his life just to save a guy he didn't know, yet so were we, we defied the Zangyack, you can't get crazier than that. We figured since he saved us, we owed it to him to help him.

The pirate then handed us each an object that looked like a phone, the one he handed to Joe had Gold on the outside and it said "_Gokaiger_"while the one he handed to me had silver on the outside and said "_Mobilate_" he then hands us each a small toy like looking object, Joe's was blue and mine was white.

The pirate then said, "You can have these, their called Mobirates, and the small figures are called ranger keys. These are tools for obtaining that dream."

We eventually got up and he took us to his huge red ship, he sat down on his chair.

"By the way, my name's Marvellous, captain of the Gokai Galleon."

"My name's Joe Gibken."

"And mine is Sid Bamick."

"Well, welcome aboard Joe Gibken and Sid Bamick, you guys are now part of my crew, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger."

We travelled for a while, we could transform into colour coded outfits, Marvellous was Gokai Red, Joe became Gokai Blue, and I became Gokai White, I wondered why my suit was way different from the other 2.

"Marvellous, why is it my suit is different from yours and Joe's?" I asked him.

"I have 7 keys, each power is different in someway, when I saw both of your fighting style, I figured the Gokai White key would fit you, I was given the keys so I don't know everything about them, just this, the keys are apparently based on heroes from a far away planet, they'd normally start out with 5 or 3, and most teams would have new members join who's costume was more different from the others, that's what I mainly know, the guy who gave the keys to me said he wanted the Gokaiger keys to be similar to the other heroes, so he made 2 additional keys."

"Right, so my key is based of the members that would join later."

"Probably."

"Okay."

Apparently this guy who gave him the keys was a close friend of his. We eventually were raiding a Zangyack ship for money, that's where we met Luka, she had been raiding Zangyack ships for a while now and stealing anything she could get, we offered her a chance to join the Gokaigers and she accepted, Marvellous gave her the Gokai Yellow key, she was an expert at breaking into places and picking locks, she was also a great fighter. She loved jewels and money, she had a dream, one that she didn't tell any of us, but we could easily tell it was important to her, her and I got along just fine, we were good friends, she and Joe also got along fine, but they both started to get really close, I could see that Joe liked her and that she liked him, really the only one of us she didn't get along with as much was Marvellous, most of the time they got along fine, it was just whenever he made her sell one of her rings to get some money. We were on this planet once, and the ship's computer was damaged after a fight with the Zangyack, we had no idea how to fix it, we saw there was this guy called Don, he was a mechanic, we all were trying to figure out how to get him to fix the ship with out him knowing we were pirates.

"Lets see, we need one of us to go down there, but look like a normal person, convince him to fix the ship, while the 3 of us that didn't go have to stay hidden." Marvellous says.

"We just gotta figure out how to convince him we're not pirates, and get him here straight away." Sid says.

We all turned to Luka.

"What are you looking at me for?!"

Marvellous then said, "Luka, there's a load of old stuff from some planet I raided once, I think there's some dress there somewhere, you go down and convince this guy to come and fix…"

"No."

"Luka we need the ship fixed."

"Why don't one of you find some normal clothes and go down, I'm not wearing some dumb dress trying to get this guy to fix the ship."

"Okay, then, I guess the only other way is to pay him extra to help us, it would take about… 10 of your rings to get enough money."

Luka at that point wanted to punch Marvellous right in the face, Luka sighs, "Fine, I'll DO IT, but you OWE me."

"Don't worry, all you have to do is look pretty and make sure he gets here."

Luka went to go find the dress in the room we stashed anything we found but didn't need and didn't know what to do with, when she came back she was wearing the dress. She went down to get this Don guy, we were just waiting, she eventually came back, but without him.

"Where is he?!" Marvellous asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Luka said while looking annoyed, she went to her room to change back into her normal clothes, when she came back we had all guessed that the guy figured out she was a pirate. "The guy had a wanted poster of us and recognized me."

"I'm running out of ideas." Marvellous says, looking even more annoyed.

But then we saw someone hanging from a rope through the window, Marvellous pulled a gun on him.

"Don't shoot, please don't shoot!" He said.

Luka recognized him, "You?"

"C-can you show me where it's broken, I'll take a look."

We let him in, the reason he decided to help us was because he had a policy of doing a job he accepted no matter what, he was about to fix the ship but then saw the Galleon which was a total mess at the time, he cleaned up everything, non of us questioned it, we were just amazed at how fast he was at it, he even made us food, which was amazing, he eventually realised that he was only here for the ship and fixed the computer with just the press of a button, it was amazing, we all knew this guy had to join us whether he wanted to or not, he was just too amazing to let go, so of course we made him join, we may have sorta forced him and he didn't get a say, but really can anyone blame us wanting him, we nicknamed him Hakase, because he was like a doctor, he was really smart and great at fixing things, he was given the Gokai Green key. Hakase wasn't that great of a fighter, he mainly used tricks to beat enemies, it was strange but it got the job done. We eventually met Ahim, a former princess of a destroyed planet called Famille, she saw us fighting a group of Zangyack, she asked to join because she wanted to avenge the deaths of her parents and let survivors of Famille know that she was fighting against the Zangyack, to bring them hope, to be honest, she started off kinda worthless, whenever she held a sword she would fall over from the weight of the sword and when she fired a gun she would be knocked back, she couldn't really fight, but she did do one thing, whenever we argued, which was a lot, she would be the one to stop it, and not by doing much, she eventually learnt how to fight and was even better than Hakase at fighting, sure she wasn't as good as Me, Marvellous, Joe and Luka, but she was still a good fighter, Marvellous and her spent a lot of time together, they eventually fell in love, they would always spend any free time together and he would always fight alongside her, Ahim was given the Gokai Pink key.

We travelled to a planet called earth, apparently this was where the Greatest treasure in the universe was, this was also the place where the Ranger keys were from, apparently the Ranger keys were created when the heroes of this planet gave up their powers to destroy an army of Zangyack that were trying to conquer this planet, we tried asking around for the treasure, but no-one even knew what we were taking about, when Navi used her fortune telling thing to help find the treasure, it lead Marvellous and Hakase to meeting a guy in black, apparently we needed to collect the ultimate powers of the past Super Sentai, which were the heroes of this planet that gave up their powers to stop the Zangyack, they weren't the only heroes, there was these guys called the Kamen Riders, and I heard about this guy who used to fight evil almost 40 years ago called Supaidaman, anyway we would search for past Super Sentai members and try to convince them to give us their grand power, sometimes they refused because we were pirates, other times they agreed but we had to help them with something or do something to earn it, it was a pain in the ass but we managed to get them, then we met Basco. Basco was a member of the Akaki pirates, a group of pirates that Marvellous was part of, Basco betrayed Marvellous and Akared, the captain of the Akaki pirates, Akared was killed but Marvellous escaped, Basco wanted the Grand powers aswell so he could get the Greatest treasure in the universe, we fought against him a lot, they guy was such a b*st*rd, he would betray anyone who trusted him. We then met Gai, he was an earthling, and calling him a Super Sentai fanboy would be like calling a nuclear bomb a small problem, Gai had his own Gokaiger Ranger key, which was Silver, he got it after 3 dead sentai members visited him in a dream when he was in a coma from saving a little girl, he joined the team and was actually helpful in finding Grand powers, normally Navi would make some weird prophecy and we'd have to figure out what it meant, now with Gai, we could easily figure out what it meant and get the Grand power. We had to fight the Zangyack a lot and defend this planet, but we were always winning, we even managed to kill Warz Gill, the son of the emperor. But then, it happened, Marvellous and Basco were fighting in their final battle, Basco had injured Marvellous earlier, and we were all on the ground barely able to move, Marvellous stabbed his Gokai Saber through his and Basco's foot, I then realised what was going to happen, Marvellous and Basco were going to both attack each other right up close, I realized that they would both die, I couldn't let that happen, even if Basco lived, I couldn't let Marvellous die, I quickly got up and threw my Gokai Saber at them, it blocked both attacks, but then, I wish I hadn't done that, Marvellous was distracted by it and Basco shot him point blanc, Marvellous was knocked unconscious, Basco was about to finish him off but then saw the Gigant horse above them with huge fleet, he looked up.

"Well, maybe I could give you guys up to them, maybe then they'll forgive me for what I did to old man Damaras."

He tied us all up and dragged us to the Gigant horse, Navi flew in and tried to stop him but he grabbed her and took her with him. He handed us over to Ackdos Gill.

"I'm sorry for betraying old man Damaras, but I hope this makes up for that."

"No, it doesn't." Ackdos says.

2 Dogoumin grab Basco.

"You are known for betraying people, so now, we will make you as loyal as a dog. Zaien."

Zaien, the Zangyack main scientist walks in.

"You can use all of these for ."

"Thank you, I won't be needing the one with the weird hair, or the Princess though."

"Fair enough, they will be given a public execution then."

"No!" Luka yelled.

Hakase and Ahim were being taken away to a cell, Navi tried attacking the Dogoumin who were taking them, Hakase managed to break free but was instantly shot at and killed, one of the Dogoumin then threw Navi on the ground and stepped on her, crushing her to pieces. They were about to take the rest of us to Zaien's lab but Basco broke free, he escaped to the Galleon, but it was shot down, I saw him escaping it carrying a Black Ranger key and heading to the Free Joker, he flew off in it, I just hope he crashed and burned for everything that he did, the rest of us were taken to be turned into cyborgs, Marvellous, Joe and Luka were turned first, Zaien was about to, not only was I about to be turned into a cyborg, but I was forced to watch a screen that was showing Ahim being tortured, those sick b*st*rds wanted us to watch our friend suffer, I wish I had never stopped that attack now, it was all my fault, maybe, maybe if I didn't do that, non of this would have happened, I wonder what would have happened, if I never joined the team, would things be different?, but I'll never know now, I just waited for death, I just hope my friends can forgive me.

**Okay. Yep really dark, also yes this is rewritten because I wanted to just make it a bit longer and add some other stuff I had forgot.**


	2. What if the Dobustu Sentai still existed

**A/N I decided to change this to an any Sentai story instead of just Gokaiger, mainly so I could do more with it.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

The Dobutsu Sentai Gobusters and the Tokumei Sentai Gobusters had beaten Azazel, the Dobutsu Sentai knew that now they'd never exist, they accepted it as long as the other world would survive, they disappeared.

What they didn't expect, was to wake up inside the school, with Kuroki, Morishita and Nakamura surrounding them.

"They're finally awake!" Nakamura said.

"What… happened." Said Hiromu as he got up and helped Yoko up.

"You guys passed out after your fight with that Azazel guy." Morishita said.

Kuroki then said, "How come there were two of each of you except J, and where are J and Nick?"

"But that's not… possible, I though we went to their world." Ryuji says.

"Maybe our worlds could have combined for that moment, instead… but how is our world still existing?" Jin says.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Nakamura asks.

The others ignore her and think.

"Maybe, Nick's wish didn't create this world, but send him to it instead, alternate universe are infinite, this world could have already existed, Nick's wish just sent him here because the world he wanted to be created already existed." Hiromu said.

"So our world still exists!" Yoko says excited that they're still alive.

"But, Nick and J aren't in this world, they're back in their world." Ryuji points out.

"Yeah… I guess so." Hiromu says, saddened that two of their friends are now somewhere else.

Yoko then smiles and says, "At least they'll be enjoying they're world again, we can be happy for them."

"Yeah, you're right Yoko."

"We'll miss them, but at least they're having a good time." Ryuji says.

Jin sighs, "Yeah, you're right."

"Anyone of you wanna tell us what you're talking about?!" Nakamura says.

Hiromu then says, "Right, here we go…"

**Right, yes it's been a while since I updated on this story, I was busy with other stuff and trying to come up with ideas but have them make be able to work.**


End file.
